District 7
Name: Muddi Treriver Districts: 7 (10, 11) Gender: Male Age: 17 Personality: Muddi likes to show to everyone that he is well skilled, and he is friendly and nice with the girls of his district. So he considers himself as a "ladies man". Backstory: Muddi had a regular family, with money enough to buy food and some items to keep alive for some years. But when he turned thirteen years old, his mother died of a cancer on the stomach and his father was too drunk to get a job, or get money. So, Muddi put his father on the empty streets and he bought a home with the last money from his mother. There, he found a butcher shop next to his new house and he started to work all the day there to pay the money and the clothes. He also signed him up to the tesserae, because he was needing all the help to eat every single day. On the reaping day, his name was not called, but he found that his district partner is very beautiful, so he volunteered to stick up with her. Height: 6'0 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Throwing Axes, Spear Strengths: Plants Identification, Hand-to-Hand Combat Weaknesses: Agility, Leading Others Fears: Bears Interview Angle: He will try to show to everyone that he can make his best and win the Hunger Games easily. Bloodbath Strategy: He will just run off the bloodbath, grabbing just few supplies on the outskirts. Token: A brown bracelet. Alliance: Anyone, but no careers. Name: Roselea Seedlock Districts: 7 (9, 12) Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Roselea is another strong and auto-confident girl in her district, and she considers herself as a friendly and happy person. Backstory: Roselea born on a poor family, but with money enough to take care of Roselea. But when she completed three years old, she moved herself and with her family to the forest part of her district. Her parents built a house in the middle of the forest and they started to live there. Her mother was a brave woman, and she worked every single day on the woods, working with axes. She was exactly the opposite of Roselea's father. He was a stealer, because he was too lazy to work all the day. When she was a child, her father stealed a computer out the peacekeeepers' industry, but the head peacekeeper of the district discovered it. On that day, her parents let her run through the forest to grab some berries. While she was kidding around, the peacekeepers set fire on their house and when Roselea came back to their house, she found her parents laying on the house, completely burned and alive. Then, she started to live alone through the forest, but a nice couple started to "sponsor her", they began to send food and clothes to her, while she was playing on the forest. Height: 5'7 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Throwing Axes Strengths: Plants and Animals Identification, Tree Climbing Weaknesses: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Fragile Fears: Strange People Interview Angle: She will talk loud and lie, saying that everything in the Capitol is really great. She will try to comment about nature. Bloodbath Strategy: She will run through the tributes, never looking to behind, grab a weapon and food, and get out before the start of the bloodbath. Token: A dried seed. Alliance: Anyone, but no careers.